


First Wisdom Tooth

by aqua_vitae



Series: Rule of Thumb [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, Yuta is Jaehyun's wisdom tooth, a little bit, because who doesn't want a bit of Yuta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_vitae/pseuds/aqua_vitae
Summary: Your head will hurt, you won't be able to sleep, you won't forget me easily, your first love.





	First Wisdom Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Promised to update more for Yuta's birthday: Here's the first bit! A short spin-off to start with :D  
> A little spoiler here ( ◞･౪･) It’s actually not that small so ugh — I don’t know.

  Since he was young Jung Jaehyun has never known what it is like to be helpless. He had everything he wanted, and everyone he liked liked him back in return.

  The first thing he couldn’t do properly was dancing. Taeyong had laughed at him for it, and being the easily agitated teenager he had been, he’d joined the dance team with Taeyong to prove him wrong.

  It had resulted in a sprained ankle, a stupid bruise on his butt that made Taeyong laugh at him even more, and an open wound in his pride forever.

  At the end of the day, Jaehyun ended up quitting saying that ‘it’s time for him to focus on his academics’ because it’s all too hard for him to catch up with. He got roped into the choir by Doyoung afterwards, and he has never thought he would enjoy being one of the ‘bird-voices’ so much.

  He had thought by that time he’d realized how not to lust after things that aren’t for him. That is what he’d thought at that point.

-

  The second is Nakamoto Yuta.

  No matter how many times or in what different ways he had tried to deny it, he always finally admits to himself that he’s had a terrible infatuation in the omega.

  He still can’t blame himself. Yuta has a bright smile and a magnetic personality, the kind of big round eyes that he likes and a sharp tongue. All his life he had been dreaming of having a sassy partner only he could tame, and Yuta’s existence seems like a challenge to him. But he can’t take it.

  He watches Taeyong shudder under the scrutiny of Yuta’s judging gaze, and sometimes he wonders what it would be like if he were Taeyong. Only sometimes.

  He acts like a kid in front of Yuta — he _knows_ that is stupid. But Yuta never seems to see through it, so there is nothing he will do to change that. He craves for his touches that mean nothing, and they are all he can get. Well, he can have Yuta on his side when he argues with Taeyong, but only because Yuta will always oppose Taeyong for the sake of it. And Taeyong would sigh and give in, and sometimes Jaehyun wishes he would hold on a little bit longer.

  Taeyong likes to nag, and Yuta would snap back at him. At these moments Jaehyun would agree with Yuta, nodding his head vigorously, but it always turns into only him complaining. And the two of them would laugh at him. There is _always_ some way Taeyong can rope Yuta back towards him, and it is no less than how Yuta has him wrapped around his finger.

  Yuta likes to pinch his cheeks. Jaehyun doesn’t know since when he’s started to crave for such little things, but all he knows is if he pretends to be upset, Yuta would squish his cheeks and ask if anything is wrong. _Nothing_ , he would say, and keeps the second part unsaid. _Except that I like you._

  Jaehyun touches his gums with his tongue tentatively, wincing. His wisdom tooth is growing out.

-

  Yuta is much more comfortable around Taeyong when Jaehyun had first met him, he’s noticed that. Yuta would hug Taeyong and hold his hand like it is the most natural thing in the world.

  And Taeyong loves Yuta so much it is disgusting.

  Sometimes Jaehyun hates it, that Yuta sees him as a child, though it is partly his own doing. It makes him feel like he will never be like what Taeyong is to Yuta, though this is a true statement that stands even without his acting like a kid.

  That cute little lip bite Yuta does — that is the death of him. Yuta never notices the problem because he doesn’t believe he can knock the breath out of anybody. He can. Of course, this, again, is a biased statement.

  Taeyong understands just how attractive that is. He would cup Yuta’s face in his hands and tell him not to do it, whining like a baby. He would whisper in his ear something that Jaehyun can’t hear, but he knows it is most probably something along the lines of _I want to be the only one who sees it._

  He can relate, but it doesn’t mean he likes it.

  Sometimes he would wonder how it would be like if that person isn’t Taeyong, because Taeyong is also important to him. Would he try to win Yuta’s favour? Every time he would tell himself it’s not something he should think about, and it isn’t doing him any good.

  At some point he thinks that Taeyong knows. He would give Jaehyun this weird look and then avert his gaze, but he has never said anything about it. It is as if Taeyong thinks Yuta enjoys being with Jaehyun, so he cannot say anything about it and he won't.

  Jaehyun can’t help but feel bad at this, but it can’t hold him back from being disappointed every time he catches Yuta doing something small that shows him there is nobody he can see except Taeyong.

  He pats the seat next to him, looking up and waiting for Taeyong to settle down. Jaehyun sips his drink through his straw across from him. _I am the best third wheel ever_ , he thinks.

  “Later,” Taeyong says, “I’ll get you something first. What do you want?”

  Yuta does that lip bite again. “You decide,” he says finally, shrugging.

  And then there is this little miracle again, when Yuta pays attention to him. Yuta reaches across the table and taps lightly for his attention. “Do you want anything else?” He asks, raising an eyebrow slightly.

  There is a hint of a smile on his lips and — he is a child in Yuta’s eyes. Jaehyun sighs inwardly in disappointment. He almost forgets to answer, but he snaps out of it in time. “Uh- no, it’s alright.”

  Yuta turns to Taeyong, and he nods, walking off. Jaehyun is a little thankful that Taeyong and Yuta are not very keen on displaying their affection in public.

  But that doesn’t matter to him at all. What he knows is — Yuta will never, ever like him back.

-

  Yuta laughs at him when they meet one day and Jaehyun has a swollen cheek.

  “Got your wisdom tooth pulled out?” Yuta chuckles at his expression, and he probably looks like he is tired of life.

  He makes a non-committal sound in reply, rolling his eyes when Yuta can’t stifle his laugh again.

  “At least that shuts you up for a while,” he says, amused.

  Jaehyun pushes the bag of stuff Taeyong had wanted towards him. “Poor dear,” Yuta says, taking it and chuckling again.

-

  At this day he’s grown out of his little crush on Yuta, but he still finds him intriguing. He likes the way he shuts Taeyong up with one word and how he helps straighten Taeyong’s collar when he thinks Taeyong isn’t noticing. He’d laugh to himself when he sees Taeyong catching Yuta slipping his hand into his jacket pocket and when Yuta grins sheepishly.

  He’s still beautiful, and Jaehyun isn’t going to lie. He still likes the way Yuta tucks his hair behind his left ear, ring finger showing that he is someone else’s. He likes the way Mark and Jeno hang off him, and he likes being their favourite uncle.

  Just for the record, their favourite uncle is _not_ Ten.

  If he had to be very honest, Jaehyun thinks Taeyong is the second luckiest man alive. The first would be him, of course.

  He has a very substantial reason to back up his claim. Sicheng huffs out a sigh beside him, and Jaehyun looks over at him. “What?”

  “I'm scared of kids now,” Sicheng says, looking up as Yuta drags his living corpse back into the room, dishevelled after attempting to tuck them into bed for twenty minutes. It’s way past their bedtime but Yuta had been lenient because their uncles are here.

  “Don’t be scared,” Yuta says tiredly but helpfully, “Be terrified.” Taeyong laughs into his mug, patting Yuta’s hand.

  “But I want a kid,” Jaehyun says out loud, oblivious to Yuta’s warning glare.

  “Shut up. _Really_ shut up,” Yuta says for Sicheng. “Don’t make a such a bold statement.”

  “Sorry,” Taeyong says, the hint of a smile in his voice. Yuta gives him a sidelong glance and Taeyong kisses him on his cheek, making him wince.

  “Ew,” Jaehyun says childishly, drawing out the syllable.

  “Let the adults have their moment,” Sicheng says, laughing softly.

  Jaehyun looks over at him and puts on a poker face. “One day when I have the guts, I’ll kiss you in front of the two of them to repay them for all of this throughout the years.”

  “I’ll be waiting,” Taeyong says casually, scoffing.

  Jaehyun rolls his eyes back at him. “You see that? Did you see that properly?” He asks, then rolls his eyes again for good measure.

  “Stop it,” they sigh simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> The 'first wisdom tooth' is 첫 사랑니 in Korean, and it means 'first love tooth' if directly translated. It means that the age when the wisdom tooth grows out is the time when people learn to love. A lot of people have painful experiences with it, like how it is with their first love.  
> This inspiration is from f(x)'s Rum Pum Pum Pum with the Korean title 첫 사랑니, so check it out if you want to — the lyrics are very interesting (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
